


courage to stray

by Yati



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron on Yuna. Destiny isn't set as a straight line to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	courage to stray

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by [](http://rianax.livejournal.com/profile)[**rianax**](http://rianax.livejournal.com/), for this prompt: _Auron+Yuna paths we take/her father's daughter/little one_

She will always be Braska's little one to Auron: that quiet, serious child watching from the Highbridge as they had departed from Bevelle ten years past. She has grown up into a quiet, serious young summoner on her way to defeat Sin. She's her father's daughter, living her life for the people of Spira.

But she's more than that now. She's facing Yunalesca, defiant, refusing to let destiny run its course.

_The paths we take_, Auron muses, _do we follow them the whole way through? Or do we have the courage to stray?_

Yuna doesn't disappoint him. She _is_ Braska's child, after all.


End file.
